Red Lion Rescue!
by VoltronWeeb
Summary: After a battle with the Galra goes wrong Keith is captured by the Galra and it is up to the other Paladins to save him,While finding out some things about themselves and more! Bad at Fanfic's and Probably OOC, Rating May change, Keith x Pidge and Maybe Hunk x Shay if I decide to include her, Before End of Season 2, AU! Rated T because of Chapter 5.
1. Prologue

(Hello my peeps! This is my first Voltron story so sorry if it's bad and the characters are OOC but enjoy!)

3rd Person POV

The Paladins were in trouble, there were hundreds of Galra fleets right in front of the castle. The barreir was on and the Paladins were in their Lions.

"Alright everyone, we need to form Voltron now!" Shiro told them.

"No need to say that twice!" Hunk exclaimed in fear.

The Paladins transformed into Voltron. Keith put his bayard into his Lion and formed the sword. Lance and Hunk put on their boosters. Currently Voltron was slicing through the ships!

"Hunk! Use your shoulder cannon!" Shiro told Hunk.

Keith took out his bayard as then Hunk put his in. They started out with one big laser and turning hitting multiple ships, then made many lasers hitting ships.

"Guys there are to many ships!" Hunk exclaimed.

"We just have to work through it!" Keith told him.

Lasers were flying at Voltron, Some hitting them and some missing.

"We can't go on like this!" Pidge exclaimed.

"We have to get out of here!" Lance told everyone.

"Paladins! I have prepared a wormhole jump, get into your hangers!" Allura told them.

Voltron separated getting fired at still, The Red Lion was hit the most, and soon shut down!

"No! Cmon girl get up!" Keith exclaimed.

"Guys Keith is in trouble!" Pidge exclaimed.

The Lions were headed towards The Red Lion but suddenly Zarcon's ship appeared!

"Zarcon!" They all yelled.

Suddenly Zarcon's ship was taking the Red Lion and Keith!

"Keith!" Exclaimed Shiro and Lance while heading for Keith

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Hunk headed for Keith as well.

"Let him go!" Pidge exclaimed boosting for him.

But they failed to make it in time, as soon as Zarcon had Keith, His ship was gone.

"Paladins you have to come now! We'll get Keith back later!" Allura told them.

They all got to their hangers, as Allura made a wormhole jump, making sure there were no ships behind them. The Red Lion was gone and so was Keith, this was going to be troublesome...

END OF PROLOGUE

(Hope it wasn't too short and was garbage, will probably upload the first real chapter soon, so bye!)


	2. Rescue Planning!

_3rd person POV_

After the Castle had wormhole jumped, the Paladins headed to where Allura and Coran were.

"So uh, what are we planning to do about KEITH GETTING CAPTURED BY ZARCON!?" Hunk asked very worried.

"We have to rescue him of course!" Allura exclaimed.

"And we plan to do that how? We can't just barge in there and grab Keith!" Lance Yelled.

"We have to make a plan!" Pidge told Lance.

"Alright, Let's start." Shiro told them all.

"Let's start with what everyone's doing."Shiro said"Hunk and Lance, can you get the Red Lion?"

"Yup!" They both said.

"Alright, Pidge will you be able to get Keith?" Shiro asked her.

"Sure!" Pidge replied

"Alright, I will make sure we aren't found." Shiro said.

"Alright so now the actual plan." Told Shiro.

"Pidge will sneak in first by having her invisibility cloak on The Green Lion" Shiro announced.

"There will obviously be ships there so Lance and Hunk be ready to take them out with me" Announced Shiro.

"Right!" Hunk and Lance exclaimed.

"After that's done with get into the ship and find the Red Lion and Pidge you of course find Keith." Shiro told them.

The other Paladins nodded to Shiro.

"Then when you find them, Sneakily head back to your Lions." Shiro said.

"And if it goes wrong me and the princess will come and get you." Coran told.

The Paladins nodded. They were getting ready to sleep but Pidge stayed up.

She headed to her room, and got on her computer.

"Ugh, This is going to go wrong I know it!" Pidge exclaimed to herself.

"Might as well sleep to at least be energized." Pidge said to herself.

She turned off her computer and went to bed preparing for tomorrow...

 _END OF CHAPTER 1_

(Hope you enjoyed this!)


	3. Invading the Ship!

(Wow I've done 3 in one day though it will probably be the next day when this is up, anyway enjoy!)

 _Keith POV_

I awoke to find myself in a cold cell, after I was captured by Zarcon he knocked my unconscious. I looked around and saw it was nothing that fancy. It was cold but not that cold, I was still wearing my Paladin uniform, well no time to think of that it's time to think of a way to get out of here...

 _3rd person POV_

All of the Paladins awoke, as soon as they woke up they got in their uniforms. They head to the main room where Allura and Coran were waiting for them.

Allura had the coordinates all ready for them. After they had the coordinates they went to their Lions and headed to Zarcon's ship. There were many Galra troops there. Pidge got her Lion clocked and avoided them.

She exited the Lion onto the ship and used her Bayard to cut open a hole in the ship. She plopped into the ship and was ready to find Keith.

 _Pidge POV_

I was in the ship, ready to find Keith. Suddenly some guards were coming! I quickly hid from them and watched them go by. After they were gone I quickly ran and got to an isolated spot. I saw another pair of Guards and waited for them to go by and ran past them.

"Let's see... He is probably held in a cell with not many people around.." I said to myself.

I ran by another pair of guards when they went by and another and another.

I was getting exhausted! But I saw a single cell.

"He has to be in here!" I said.

I used my computer and hacked it open! No one was there...

"Dang!"

I then repeatedly avoided guards, Until I came across another single cell!

I hacked it open and Keith was in there!

"Pidge!" I heard Keith yell.

"There you are, Keith!" I exclaimed.

He headed out of the cell.

"Thanks for coming." Keith thanked me.

I replied"Of Course!"

We headed towards the hole I made avoiding solders, Until Keith grabbed me and jumped on the ground!

"What the heck Keith!" I yelled "What was that for?"

He pointed in front of us... It was Haggar, who just sent Black Magic at me...

 _END OF CHAPTER 2_

(Oooh Intense! Next chapter will be mainly of Hunk, Lance, and Shiro!)


	4. Finding the Red Lion!

(You know the drill! Enjoy!)

 _3rd person POV_

Hunk, Lance, and Shiro were fighting many ships. Hunk shot lasers out of his Lions tail, destroying multiple ships. Lance and Shiro were shooting at the ships with their Lions mouths.

"Let's try to get past them!" Shiro said.

"Good idea!" Lance replied.

The 3 Paladins were weaving place to place around the ships, They shot a laser in Zarcon's ship and broke in.

"Alright time to find the Red Lion!" Hunk said.

They all went searching, Shiro tapping his finger as the Galra soilders went by.

After a while they found it! They headed towards the Red Lion.

"So uh, how are we going to get this out?" Lance asked.

"We will wait for Pidge to get Keith, make a hole in the wall and Keith and Pidge will get us back to our Lions." Shiro told them.

"Yup totally, I can do that, for sure." Hunk said.

"Saying it like that makes my doubt you, Hunk" Lance replied.

"Yeah..." Hunk said back.

Shiro sighed. "I hope Keith and Pidge are okay..."

 _END OF CHAPTER 3_

(Sorry it's shorter than the others but hope you enjoyed! The next Chapter is called: Kieth and Pidge vs. Haggar! Look forward to that!)


	5. Keith and Pidge vs Haggar

_Pidge POV_

Both me and Keith couldn't believe our eyes, Haggar was right in front of us!

Out of seeing her my first thought was to electrocute her with my Bayard, I shouldn't have even tried but I did. She dodged my attack and shot a ball of black lightning at me which sent me flying!

"Pidge!" Keith yelled. "Are you okay!?" He asked me worried.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I replied.

We tried to run but Haggar grabbed the collar of my suit and slammed me against the wall.

"AAAH!" I yowled in pain.

Haggar went over to me and was locking on to me by the neck, chocking me as I was then gagging, Suddenly Keith rammed into Haggar as she then let me go, as I then took big deep breaths coughing a lot..

Haggar was very mad, she shot lightning at Keith and it hit him right in his gut!

"Keith!" I yelled out.

He got back up, acting like he wasn't even hit! Keith charged at her more, somehow able to grab her wrist!

He tried twisting it but failed and was thrown right onto Me!

We both screamed when we made contact, falling on the floor. I grabbed my Bayard and charged at her, somehow was able to hit her and electrocuted her!

Haggar shouted, though not that loud since it didn't hurt as much as expected.

Haggar quickly grabbed onto My hair, and dug her sharp nails into her back, causing blood to come pouring out of it.

I screamed in pain, Keith ran towards Haggar and I, wishing he had his Bayard right now. Her quickly grabbed Haggar from behind and threw her, releasing Pidge.

As I was about to hit the ground Keith picked her up in Bridal style, Scowling at Haggar.

"Pidge, You're Bleeding!" Keith yelled.

"Rrrgh! I am fine, we have to get out of here!" I told him.

Keith put Me down, and i quickly got up, blood still running down my back.

Kieth ran to Haggar and grabbed her hand, Haggar struggled to let herself free due to Keiths anger right now, he then aimed her hand into her own puck and stuck it in her back!

Haggar screamed as blood was flowing down her back, Keith still not letting go. Haggar shot a bolt of energy at Keith striking his head. It had some cuts but they were only bleeding a little.

I ran to Keith's side, making sure he was okay, after I saw the wounds were little, I though his body was made of metal!

"How are you not getting damaged that much?" I asked in shock.

Keith shrugged when Haggar hit both of us with a bolt of Energy, Yet again Keith wasn't damaged as much, Maybe Galra's are less Durable? That would make sense since Keith is part Galra.

Sadly, I got many wounds, Blood gushing from every one. The Energy was bigger this time and she was bleeding in many places. It hurt so much and Pidge was feeling not well.

Keith and I made a run for it but Haggar grabbed Us both by the hair and threw them into a room, full of... quintessence?

Keith looked around and saw it looked similar to the place where Haggar and Him first fought, He squirmed out of her grasp and tried to punch her but failed, and she kicked him in the back with me still in her grasp.

She dug her nails into my gut, the pain was unbearable! I soon coughed up and unhealthy amount of blood, thinking I would die here and in this very room!

"PIDGE!" Keith yelled out, with no hesitation he ran towards Haggar, looking like he didn't care if he were to die at this very moment. He grabbed her arm tat was holding me and then forcefully opened her hand, letting me go, but as soon as she let me go she blasted Keith, severely damaging him, and if that shot had hit me I would probably be dead.

"RAGGGH!" Keith yelled. Only then did I realize it went through his Right Arm! A giant hole was in it and he was losing a lot of blood!

I went to his side, I let the line out of my Bayard and used in to cover the hole, it slowed down the bleeding of the wound, I glared at Haggar, now defenseless in order to save Keith's life. I new this was it, both Me and Keith were going to die at the hands of this woman.

I went down of my knee's, crying, having completely lost hope of our survival.

"Pidge... don't lose hope please..." Keith told me, you could hear the pain in his voice.

"Keith, I have life threatening wounds, and you have a hole through your arm! How are we going to make it out alive!?" I asked yelling.

"We never know, we could live or die..." Keith said weakly.

I was surprised when Keith hugged me, I couldn't help but blush.

"But we just HAVE to make it out alive!" Keith exclaimed.

I then grabbed my Bayard and wrapped it around his wound more, seeing it was bleeding through and nodded.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

I got up and ran towards Haggar, more determined then ever! I grabbed hold of her neck and squeezed as hard as I could!

She was gasping for air, but soon managed to knock me off due to my small figure, I got back up though with the thought going through my mind 'I can't die, I can't die, I can't die!' over and over.

She knocked me down again, repeatedly stomping on my stomach, coughing out blood with every stomp. I yowled in pain while I heard Keith shout my name. I wasn't ready to die! Not here! Not now!

I managed to grab her leg and swing it into a quintessence container, it breaking and going all over her body.

She ran at me and repeated what I just did, but instead of grabbed my leg she grabbed my throat and threw me at a quintessence container, resulting in it breaking.

The fluids of the container went over me, as I slowly got up Haggar grinned and Keith looked at me, like he just saw a ghost!

"Keith what is with that face?" I asked.

Keith soon replied "Either I am hallucinating due to the damage done to me or you have the Ears and Markings of an Altean..."

 _End of Chapter 5_

Yeah I think I have to change the Rating to T... Comment if you think I should or not though I probably should. Wow this is over 1,000 characters long, the longest yet! Also you must be mad I left you with that cliffhanger huh? :), Well that's all I won't be able to post for a bit since I have to go to Nature bridge today, and it's 1 AM where I am so bye!


End file.
